George B. Crittenden
|died= |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Russellville, Kentucky |placeofdeath= Danville, Kentucky |placeofburial= the State Cemetery, Frankfort, Kentucky |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Republic of Texas Confederate States of America |branch= United States Army Texas Army Confederate Army |serviceyears= 1832–1833; 1846–1861 (USA) 1842–1846 (Texas) 1861–1865 (CSA) |rank= Lieutenant Colonel (USA) Major General (CSA) |unit= |commands= 2nd Division of the Army of Central Kentucky |battles= Black Hawk War Mexican-American War -Battle of Contreras -Battle of Churubusco American Civil War - Battle of Mill Springs |awards= |relations= |laterwork= State Librarian of Kentucky }} George Bibb Crittenden (March 20, 1812 – November 27, 1880) was a career United States Army officer who served in the Black Hawk War, the Army of the Republic of Texas, the Mexican-American War, and was a general in the Confederate States Army in the American Civil War. Early life Crittenden was born in Russellville, Kentucky, his father being the U.S. politician John J. Crittenden. His brother Thomas Leonidas Crittenden and cousin of Thomas Turpin Crittenden were both future generals for the Union Army. He graduated from the United States Military Academy in 1832 and was commissioned a second lieutenant in the 4th U.S. Infantry. He fought in the Black Hawk War of 1832 and resigned his commission the following year. He attended Transylvania University and became a lawyer. He moved to Texas in 1842 and joined the Army of the Republic of Texas. During the Mier Expedition of 1843, he was captured by the Mexican army and exchanged. He rejoined the U.S. Army in 1846 and fought with the Regiment of Mounted Rifles in the Mexican-American War. He was given a brevet promotion to Major (United States) for gallantry at Contreras and Churubusco in 1847 and a permanent promotion to major in the regular army in 1848. However, on August 19, 1848, he was cashiered from the Army, to be restored in March 1849. He eventually reached the permanent rank of lieutenant colonel in 1856. Civil War Just before the start of the Civil War, Crittenden accepted a commission as colonel in the Confederate States Army infantry on March 16, 1861, although he would not resign his U.S. Army commission until June 10. He was promoted to brigadier general on August 15, 1861, and served briefly as a brigade commander in the Confederate Army of the Potomac in Virginia. He was promoted to major general on November 9, 1861, and commanded the District of East Tennessee. On January 18, 1862, he and Confederate Maj. Gen. Felix Zollicoffer were defeated by Union Army General George H. Thomas at the Battle of Mill Springs, the first important Confederate defeat in the war, breaking the Southern hold on eastern Kentucky. He briefly commanded the 2nd Division of the Army of central Kentucky in 1862, but was relieved on March 31. He was arrested the next day for drunkenness by the order of General William J. Hardee and restored on April 18. General Braxton Bragg ordered a court of inquiry in July and Crittenden resigned as a general officer, reverting to colonel in October 1862. Postbellum Later in the war, Crittenden commanded the Trans-Allegheny Department. He served as the state librarian of Kentucky from 1867 to 1871. He died in Danville, Kentucky, and is buried in the State Cemetery, Frankfort, Kentucky. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Retrieved on February 22, 2010 *Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1959, ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. Category:1812 births Category:1880 deaths Category:People from Logan County, Kentucky Category:United States Army officers Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People of Kentucky in the American Civil War Category:Transylvania University alumni Category:Crittenden family de:George Bibb Crittenden nl:George B. Crittenden ja:ジョージ・B・クリッテンデン